My First And My Last
by JonMoxley4Lyfe
Summary: Awkward friendships turns into perfect endings
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever get the feeling that your heart stops because of someone you love? I always do. I'm Megan.

I'm friend with Dee, Aliya, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and the man who completes me, Roman Reigns.

They want me to "confess my undying love" but it's morecomplicated than that.

Me: I don't want to get hurt again, and he wouldn't likesomeone like me.

Aliya: Do you honestly think believe that?

Me: Listen to me. That crazy Somoan wouldn't like meand that's that.

Dee: Yeah, say that as long as you want. You don't seehow he loooks at you. He hypnotizes you and you forgetwhere you are. And you get so close to kissing thatneither one of pay that any attention either.

Someone knocked explosively at our dressing room doorand Aliya was the first one to move. We glanced at abloody Dean and Seth.

Us: WHAT HAPPENED?

Seth: *gasping for air* Ryback is on a rampage. AndRoman's missing.

Dean: The Last thing we heard was someone punchinghim. And that was the last we saw of him.

Dee: I think Ryan ate Him.

Dean smirked at her and all she could do was blush. Sethhad a hard time walking to the couch so Aliya and I helped him the rest of the way.

Me: I think I know where Roman is. I'll be back.

I went to my car and hit the door. I saw his figure shift in the driver's seat. I sat next to him and felt an intense glare look into my heart.

Roman: Why did you come find me?

Me: Dean and Seth are a bloody mess in my dressing room because of Ryback and I know that you're the only one powerful enough to stop him.

I stared into his seductive eyes and blanked out. the next thing I remember is soft lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him pull away.

Roman: I know what you think about me. I'm a jerk and I'm a fake bastard. Truth is I love you with all my heart and I always have. I would be here if it wasn't for you back at FCW. You created me. You believed that I could dominate and I kept going because you. I want to be with you. Please be my girlfriend and I will treat you like a queen.

Dean ruined the perfect moment by calling me but that didn't slow down the Samoan SuperMan. He end the call and held the back of my neck as I lost all feeling in my body. I kissed him sweetly and he calmly returned the kiss as Dean and Seth came to look for me.

Seth: It's about time, Reigns. You two make a cute couple.

I looked at Roman and smiled. He softly kissed me and that was the start of a beautiful beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in his eyes and saw lust and pleasure. Roman slowly kisses my neck, making a moan escape my lips.

Megan: Stop baby. Please.

He kissed me softly on the lips and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I pushed him back and smiled.

Roman: What?

Meagan: Keep your hormones in check. I have a match tonight for the Diva's title and I'm already bleeding.

Roman: Sorry, babe. I want you to bring that lunatic back tonight and win that title.

Dean: Dudes it's time for her match, so get to the curtain and beat A.J.'s ass tonight.

They hugged me and went to their entrance in case someone tried to mess up the match. It all flashed by too quickly, but I walked out of the ring as the new Diva's champ. I got a mic and didn't know what to say. I looked at the crowd and smiled.

Megan: It took a lot for me to win this title tonight and you are the reason. So this isn't for me, it's for you.

I walked to my locker room and changed outfits. On the way out, I got ambushed by my best friend and brother, Randy Orton.

Randy: Congrats. I'm so proud of you.

Megan: You knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. And about your match tonight, I'm sorry you have to lose your titles to my boyfriend.

Randy: Joe is gonna die in that ring.

He left for the curtain and I watched the match on the monitor. Everyone started chanting Roman's name and my heart grew. Tonight, we walked in as nothing, but The Shield and I walk out as Champions.

Dean: Okay did you have to steal Randy's titles?

Roman: Yeah, I did.

Colby held the intercontinental title and tag team titles over his shoulder. I looked at his bright smile and knew that they finally were getting the recognition they deserved. We left the arena and went to get food. On the way to the hotel, Dean started acting crazy. We sped a little and everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard Roman go to the bathroom and my phone went off. I got texts from Dee and Aliya saying to meet them for breakfast. Roman came out and saw that I was up.

Roman: You okay honey? You don't look well.

Meagan: I'm okay. I promise

He got in the bed and I cuddle into him and dozed off again. I felt his grip tighten around my waist and I smiled lightly.

Later, we did our morning routines and I told him I was meeting with the girls and he just pouted.

Roman: But this was supposed to be our day together. What do the girls have that I don't?

Megan: They aren't super hormonal like you are. But it's just for breakfast, so don't be sad. It's movie night with the guys anyways.

I left to meet the girls when I heard someone ask for a key to my room. I saw as a blonde girl walked toward the elevator and went up with her. Roman was down the hall and saw the blonde in the distance. I then realized that his sister lived her and she would visit him whenever she could. I left the hotel and called Dee. She said they had been in a wreck and Aliya took most of the blow. I felt tears in my eyes and began to cry. I couldn't imagine life without one of my best friends, let alone both of them


	3. Chapter 3

_How am I doing? Hope you sort of enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The entire roster was celebrating The Shield's victory against Evolution after Extreme Rules. Roman pulled me away from the crowd and pushed me against the wall forcefully, causing me to yell in pain.

Roman: What the hell is wrong with you? You're all over my teammates and ignoring your boyfriend completely.

Megan: Babe, you're super drunk. I'm gonna get the guys so we can go.

Roman: No, you're not. I'm gonna drive us and teach you a lesson about double crossing me.

He had a death grip locked on my wrist so tight that I felt my bones rub together. Dean and Seth came around the corner looking for me.

Dean: Rome, let her go. You're hurting her.

As my friends tried to break the grip, Roman struck Seth across the face and knocked him out cold. When he finally let go of my arm, I feel to Seth side.

Dean: Roman, this isn't you. First, you're hurting your girl and now me and Seth. What happened to you tonight?

I saw the drunk buffoon effect leave his body and he looked back to see me cradling Seth. As he knelt beside me, Dean stood as a partition between us.

Megan: Dean has a reason to worry. I'm spending the night with these two and it's gonna take a while to get over this. Dean, can you help me wake up Seth?

(Roman's POV)

I watched as my girlfriend and best friends left the arena because I got drunk and acted like an imbecile. I walked to my dressing room and sat on the leather couch hoping no one would come look for the group or Megan. I saw CM Punk come around the corner and watched me before deciding whether or not to come in.

Punk: What did you do?

Roman: Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be one of them for once?

Punk: Cause I know you, Rome. Come on, fess up.

Roman: I hurt Megan and knocked out Seth. I went over my limit and it took a dose of reality to sober me up. I think I lost her, dude.

Punk: And they call me Punk. Go to the hotel, get her back and don't be an ass this time.

Roman: It would be easy for you because you didn't just ruin the one relationship that means everything to.

Although I knew it wouldn't work, I headed to the hotel hoping that I didn't just kill my heart for good.

(Megan's POV)

Dean carried me from the car to his room and offered to sleep in a chair or with Seth, but to be honest I didn't want to be by myself so i slept with them both. At around 4 a.m., someone was banging on the door and I went to see who it was.

Roman: Megan, I'm sorry about what happened at the arena. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... I'm sorry.

I didn't realize that I had started crying until Seth pulled me into a caring embrace and told me to go back to bed. I listened as he and Roman bickered back and forth about where it was safer for me to be until Seth slammed the door in Roman's face came to see if I was okay. I had to lie or else I would have been awake the rest of the night crying in his arms.

When the sun finally came up, I felt Dean shift and get out of bed to go to the gym, leaving Seth and I alone. I went to shower and when I came out i had on a robe and saw Seth on his phone, his left cheek swollen from the impact from the night before. I turned away when I saw that he was staring.

Seth: Megan, I'm okay. I'm sore, and you look cold. Come get under the cover.

I did as I was told and got in the bed. I looked at Seth and felt my heart flutter. When he went to the bathroom, I felt compelled to follow, not wanting to be away from him. When he came out, laid next to me and kissed my forehead.

Seth: Take a nap. I'm here to protect you.

Megan: Um. Seth would it be weird if I kissed you?

He smiled down at me and softly kissed my lips. I kissed him back, feeling something that I never felt with Roman... I felt compassion. The kiss deepened by the second. When we broke apart, I found myself on top of him looking down into his soft blue eyes.

Seth: Whoa.

I smiled at him and kissed his neck softly, making a soft moan escape his lips. I started to kiss down his body, stopping at the bulge in in his gym shorts.

Megan: We don't have to if you don't want to.

Seth: You are looking at the biggest issue of your day if it doesn't get fixed.

I took of his short and rubbed the tip of his dick, making him shudder. I slowly took his 10 inches into my mouth and gave him a blow job. He held my hair as I licked the base of his dick, letting him feel my tongue ring. I slowly sat on him, stretching open with pain on my face.

Seth: You don't have to do this.

Megan: But I want to. I want you to be my first.

I slid down further letting out a deep moan. I felt him thrust into me slowly and it felt amazing so I begged for more. After a couple more thrusts, he and I reached our climax. We went and showered. I walked out of the bathroom to see my boyfriend sitting on my bed.

Roman: I know what you did. How could you?


	4. Chapter 4

(Roman's POV)

I stood outside for fifteen minute listening to my girlfriend moan my best friend's name. After a while I went to the front desk and got a spare key for there room. I went and sat on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

Roman: I know what you did. How could you?

Megan: Roman, were you listening through the walls or something?

Roman: Does it matter how I know? I want to know why you just did that with Seth.

Megan: I want to know why you got so drunk that you had to hurt me and him! We all want answers but we aren't gonna get 'em, are?

I started to swing at her until I saw him walk out of the bathroom fully dressed. As I looked into his eyes I saw a twinkle that had never appeared until he fell for a girl, a twinkle that meant love and dedication to a special person. I walked toward the door and and hit the wall hard enough to cause a small hole. I walked down the hall and found myself running away from the pain of a broken heart.

(Dean's POV)

Coming into the arena for SmackDown, I felt the tension between Megan and Roman. I guess it was about her and Colby. The looked at each other and smiled like it was some inside joke everyone was missing out on.

Dean: You two okay? You have been acting like there's something I need to know about.

Megan looked me and started giggling to herself. Seth shook his head when Roman came up.

Megan: Not really. Unless he wants to tell.

Seth: I'm good. I don't think you wanna know, Dean.

Roman looked at them and and scowled. Slowly, he walked away and I saw Eva Marie flirting with him.

(Roman's POV)

It didn't take long for me and Eva to get attention from other superstars and divas. All she was doing was talking, about what, I have no idea.

As we walked to catering, Dee and Aliya stopped me.

Dee: What are you doing with her? What happened to Megan?

Roman: She and Seth are all smiley about what pissed me off last night at the hotel.

Aliya: She told us about that. She could that if you did this.

Dee: True. I mean all the ladies here coming on to you like this, she's jealous.

Megan: They're right. No one understands why you don't stop them. I don't understand-

I pressed my lips against hers passionately. As we broke apart, she looked at me with pain in her eyes. She ran away from me and into Colby's arms. At that point, I knew I fucked up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_How am I doing so far? Leave a review to let me know._

* * *

(Seth's POV)

She ran to me and I saw the hurt in her eyes. She buried her face in my shoulder and started to cry.

Seth: What happened? What did he do to you?

Megan: He doesn't understand why I'm mad at him. He leads everyone on and doesn't understand what that does to me.

I looked back to see Dean smiling as he walked away from us. I looked down at Megan and, as I lifted her head, she closed the gap between us with a passionate kiss. I looked behind her to see Roman get angrier by the second. As she pulled away, she started to giggle. When turned around, she looked at Roman for a minute and laughed before walking away.

I turned to watch her and got a deadly blow to the back of the head and I started to fade.

(Dean's POV)

I walked away for a minute and came back to see Roman stomping on Seth's abdomen. By the force applied, I could tell a few of his ribs were broken. I pulled him away, giving the unconscious boy a chance to come back and catch his breath as Megan came around the corner.

Megan: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Roman: He doesn't deserve you.

Dean&Seth: Neither do you.

Everyone looked to him awake. spitting out blood

Seth: I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She's not my girl, she's my other half.

Megan: And he gets why I'm mad at you. Roman, he's my protector.

Roman: Okay, so you choose him?

Dean: Aye, go to the locker room and blow off some steam. If anything goes down, you get fired.

We watched him hit a wall as he walked away. Megan started to cry against Seth when she realized what they had done.


	6. Chapter 6

(Megan's POV)

I watched as my boyfriend walked through the hall leaving a hole every tenth step. I knew I messed up, but he hurt my best friend... My other half. I knelt to take a closer look at Seth and assess the wound. When he winced, I asked Dean to take over for him in his match. I carried him to my locker room and help him out of his gear and into something more comfortable before taking him to the the trainer. Seth had four broken ribs and a broken arm. He wasn't supposed be alone at all and was to be bed ridden for two months. When the trainer left, Seth almost screamed.

Seth: Megan, would you...

Megan: Any and everything. I'll be there for you Seth. And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this.

Seth: He doesn't understand what we have together.

He suppressed a weak smile as if he didn't know what we had. I softly kissed his lips and sat beside him.

Megan: We're more than friends but less than lovers. I honestly don't know what it is. I'm just happy that I have you.

Roman walked through the door and started laughing.

Roman: Cute, very cute. Megan, you're on next. I can watch over him for awhile.

Seth: You calmed down yet?

Megan: He wasn't ready to kill me after that, so I'd say yeah. Seth, I can cancel my match.

Seth: No, don't do that. The title is on the line.

Roman&Megan: But you mean more than that.

Megan: I guess he does get it. But give me twenty minutes

I gave the both a kiss and ran to get ready.

(Seth's POV)

I sat with Roman in our locker room and watched her match. She put Paige in a submission move and walked away with the title.

Seth: Did that just happen.

Megan: I think so.

She came over and hugged me around the neck.

Megan: This is my title. And you need to get back to Vegas. We're leaving tomorrow.

Seth: But I don't wanna go home..

Roman: You have to. Look I don't want you to get worse because of me, so go home and let her heal you.

Dean: You don't know what you're telling them.

Aliya and Dee showed up and started giggling.

Aliya: Roman, Dean... You're on. Kill the DeadMan.

They left and we watched them pick up the win. After the main event, Megan and Dee started packing so they could take me home.

(Dee's POV)

Megan and I have been taking care of Seth for two weeks now and he seems a lot better. Well, mainly because she's given him so much love that he's acting like a spoiled brat again. The weirdest thing that I have seen so far is that she kisses him for five minutes straight... And if I'm right that's called cheating on your boyfriend.

Megan: You know about me and him right?

Dee: What that you have a weird relationship with a man who could be you're brother?

Megan: He's my other half but we would never last in a relationship. And besides, I still have Roman.

Seth: You two have more fights than a married couple. Are you sure it's gonna last?

Dee: It has to. Just for another couple months at least.

Megan: Yeah, then I'll be developed and we can finally be together.

He looked at us and smiled. When he got tired it was my turn to put him down. I was knocked out after that and everything was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seth's POV)

I heard a loud thud in the hall, so I rushed to see Dee laying out in the hall, blood running from the back of her head and barely breathing. Megan rushed up and called an ambulance. After a while, she cried on my shoulder.

Megan: What happened to her?

Medic: She has a bit of brain trauma. The impact on her skull was pretty hard but she's gonna be fine.

Dee let out a weak moan and Megan started crying harder.I pulled her closer and she snuggled into my side. As the medics left out, Megan looked at me with an unspoken apology. She walked me back to the bed and laid with me.

Seth: You know you didn't do anything to cause that.

Megan: I know, but it's really scary. First, Roman attacks you, then someone comes for her.

Seth: You also know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He was jealous. I would be too. But, Dee is a warrior. Her dad is Ultimate Warrior.

She let out a soft chuckle and looked up at me. I kissed her forehead.

Megan: Fine, I don't feel bad anymore, but I do have to go check on her. Is it okay if Dean and Roman come over for a while? I'll back every night I promise.

Seth: On one condition. You have to kiss me first.

A smile danced across her soft pink lips as she moved over me. I pulled her down and slowly moved my lips against hers. As the kiss got deeper, she let out a soft moan and moved to my neck. She bit at my collarbone and made me moan deep in my throat. She got up to turn off the light and came back and hugged into my side.

Seth: Good night.

Megan: Seth, I love you.

Seth: I love you too.

Megan: No, I mean I really love you. It's something about you that makes me feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I looked down at her and I sighed. The fact that she has Roman made this all the harder.

Seth: If you mean that, I'll mean this. I know that no one treats me like you do. I wouldn't be feeling as well I do now if it wasn't for you. And as much as I put you through, you chose to stay. I know I'm not as cool or good-looking as Roman, but I can make you feel like a queen. I'll be there through everything like I always have.

Megan: You always know what to say.

She kissed my cheek and fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't think of a better ending.

(Dee's POV)

I woke up with red film covering my vision and a massive headache. As I looked around, everything came flooding back. I saw doctor's and nurses charting my progress and Aliya was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that she was never emotional over anyone, meaning I hit a cord that nobody had found before. Once she realized I was watching her she pushed through the heavy layer of doctors and smiled down at me.

Dee: Help me up.

Aliya: No. Do you know how scared I was? I thought I lost you.

She would never said that if anyone else was there.

Dee: So you do have a soft spot huh?

Aliya: Yeah, but only for people I really care about.

She had fear in her voice and a scary passion that I saw once before. She loved me...


	8. Author's Note

Hey I just wanted to see if anyone was enjoying my story so far. I'll update as soon as possible. #BelieveInTheShield #BeARoseBud


End file.
